El mejor regalo
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Viñeta•] Porque para alegrar el corazón de tu madre, no siempre tiene que ser un regalo perfecto o material, puede ser un poema en lo que cabe particular. ¡Feliz día de las madres!
**El mejor regalo**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Todas las kunoichis que eran mamás de los 12 de Konoha, y además Karui y Temari, se encontraban tomando el té en un local, se encontraban reunidas por el día de la madre y querían hablar de su día.

—Mi Inojin me regaló un hermoso arreglo de flores—Comentó airadamente Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Y además junto con Sai me regaló un retrato mío.

Todas las mujeres sonrieron y suspiraron con ternura. Solo que Sakura dijo con burla— ¿Hicieron la pintura de un cerdo Ino?

La aludida gruñó y se fulminaron unos segundos, para después soltarse en carcajadas, a pesar del tiempo seguían llevándose de la misma forma—Pues a mí me dieron algo, ¿Y a ti frentona? ¿Qué te dio el tempano de hielo de tu esposo y Sara-chan?

Sakura sonrió de lado y como tenía blusa de cuello de tortuga, metió unos dedos en su cuello para sacar un collar de cuentas de plata, y en el centro una esmeralda tan verde como sus ojos.

—Esto que ves, Cerda, me lo dieron mi marido y mi hija—Presumió.

Hinata alabó el collar, admitiendo que esa tipo de esmeralda no era fácil de conseguir, por lo que debió de haber costado una fortuna al Uchiha. Temari por su parte tomó la palabra:

—A mí mis hombres me dieron una carta que hicieron entre los dos, hombres problemáticos

Rieron todas por el comentario, y Karui dijo que le habían dado un buffet enorme como regalo, por eso se avivaron las risas, y la morena concluyó diciendo que Chouchou además le había dado unos pendientes. Hinata nunca esperaba que le regalaran cosas, nunca le había dado importancia, pero esta vez Boruto no le había dado nada, por lo que se sentía un poco desplazada.

— ¿Y a ti que te dieron? —Cuestionó Temari a Hinata

—Nada—Admitió con una leve sonrisa.

—Qué extraño, tu hijo al menos debería de gritar por todos lados que te ama—Habló Sakura que convivía con el niño por ser amigo de Sarada.

—Lo sé, pero no importa

Todas asintieron, así también no les hubieran dado nada, hubieran estado felices con ver a sus hijos brillar un día más. En eso entró corriendo un borrón rubio arrastrando a una pelinegra.

— ¡Madre, madre, como regalo te he hecho un poema! ¡Dattebasa!

Hinata acarició los cabellos de su hijo cuando su hijo se colocó a su lado, y se fijó en que este trajo a Sarada a rastras, la niña quitó su mano bruscamente del rubio y se acomodó con su madre. Boruto al ver a todas las mujeres se cohibió, para eso había traido a Sarada, para que le diera valor, pero la "traidora" lo había dejado. Todas lo miraban con curiosidad hasta que tomó valor:

—Himawari todavía es muy niña para saber que regalarte, y por eso este regalo es de ambos. Bien…comenzaré el poema.

Temari pensó "El hijo de Naruto haciendo un poema tan niño, quizá salió más listo que su padre", por otra parte Sakura pensó lo mismo que Temari. Hinata estaba al borde del asiento hasta que comenzó a hablar el rubio de ojos azules.

—Madre querida, madre adorada…

Todas suspiraron de ternura y Sarada puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes la cola muy colorada—Concluyó el niño.

La mujer de Naruto se puso roja como un tomate, y las demás miraban con un tic en el ojo al niño. Sarada pensó con suficiencia que le había dicho a Bolt antes que era el peor poema del mundo, y era vulgar, pero bueno, nadie le hacía caso la mayoría de veces.

— ¿Y ya…?—Preguntó Hinata— ¿Ya acabaste amor?

Asintió Boruto sintiéndose inseguro por las miradas de desconcierto de las madres presentes, y para sorpresa de las mismas Hinata abrazó a su hijo.

—Gracias niño mío por el "poema"—Dijo con voz suave—Pero no lo vuelvas a repetir en tu vida ¿Está bien?

Boruto nunca entendía cómo es que Hinata podía reñirlo con voz suave y siempre le inspiraría advertencia, por lo que esta vez no fue la excepción y dijo sí tartamudeando.

Pasando el shock, se escucharon las risas de las mujeres e Ino pidió escuchar el poema otra vez, pero como en advertencia no hay engaño no lo dijo más y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

—Feliz día mamá—Susurró en el oído de ella. Esta lo abrazó y satisfecha se convenció que no pudo haber tenido mejor regalo.

* * *

 **En México es el día de las madres, por lo que salió esta mini-historia o drabble. El "poema" debo admitir que no lo hice yo, lo hizo una amiga mía. Como yo era su mamá de juego, me dio un papel pero que decía anónimo, yo pues lo abrí y ahí estaba el bendito poema. Como la letra era de ella le dije lo mismo que Hinata, gracias pero que no lo volviera a repetir en su vida. Jejeje, que anécdotas. En fin, abracen a sus mamás y llénenlas de mimos.**

 **¡Ojala les haya gustado n.n! Comenten, no se les va a caer su mano e.e**

 **Att:Ashabi**


End file.
